Problem Sleuth's office
Problem Sleuth's office is the first place you come into upon starting the game. Problem Sleuth doesn't seem to know exactly how his office works, and a great deal of the early game involves him working his way through the weird puzzle shit within. Initially, Problem Sleuth is trapped inside his office. Items found: *Handgun/Key *Curtain rod *Paper - reads P.S. in front and has a combination of numbers in the back. *Unpleasant note (a paper Problem Sleuth used to insult Ace Dick between the two offices that can be peeped through.) *2x candy corn (though this was found in his pockets.) *Another 2x candy corn (found from the coffee pot) *Flask of Whiskey, an imagination boosting liquid. *Busts-R-Us Business Card. *Madame Murel Business Card *Shard of glass *Moonlight Sonata *Coffee, a Vim boosting liquid. Notable Places/Items: *The Window which is a portal to the imaginary universe. The view he gets is nothing but a moving van, three people, one which is walking a dog, a car, and the usual urban view of buildings. None of them appear to move, apparently, as Ace Dick later on took the "ugly dog". Once Problem Sleuth discovers that the window can be taken off the wall, he finds his real safe behind it. He broke the window to get the shard of glass. He also found the curtain rod on top of it. *The Safe, which really isn't a safe at all, but just another thing that falls off, later revealed to have a clown painting behind it, which has eyeholes that Problem Sleuth can use to peep on Ace Dick. Behind the safe was another unpleasant note. *The Desk, which is just a bunch of boards and cinderblocks. Problem Sleuth turns this desk into a fort later on in where he can move around in his imaginary office. *The Phone, which is missing a few parts that he needs. Problem Sleuth contributes to that by throwing the receiver out the window. He eventually gets it put back together thanks to Ace Dick. He finds the sheet music to moonlight sonata inside the phone later on. *The real safe, which needs the combination of numbers and a house key to open up, which he finds outside of his office, hung on his door. It leads to the back room. *Coffee Appliance, which later becomes a reel to reel player. *Mural containing Ethnic Cheer. There are eyeholes which Problem Sleuth can use to peep into Pickle Inspector's office. PS's Back Room This is a small room in which PS stores a few modest valuables. It is accessed from the safe in PS's office. Inside the Back Room is an friendly message from AD and a business card for an instrument polishing service, as well as several soiled instruments. There is a Dumbwaiter in the Back Room which PS can ride down a short distance. A slot in the side of the Dumbwaiter allows him to deposit small items into Ace Dick's office. A picture of a clown hangs on the wall. The mouth of the clown is a slot which AD can access from his own Dumbwaiter located in his own Back Room. Behind the picture of a clown is a picture of a clown. A boarded-up door on the opposite side of the room leads into the jazz room. Since the door opens inward, it is not necessary to remove the boards to pass through it. Homestuck Easter Egg On page in Homestuck, if you press Ctrl + T, John goes underneath the floor, the Harlequin music plays, and an image of Andrew and Trickster Mode John appear. If you click on them, you get the same as if you clicked on the Sprite. During this, you can go through walls. If you do so outside, than you can go up to the house's chimney, in which you can go to Problem Sleuth's office. Category:Offices